<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silver &amp; gold by lunarsoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719591">silver &amp; gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo'>lunarsoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, And really REALLY soft, Barebacking, First Time, Fluff, Knight Kun, M/M, Minor Character(s), Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Romance, Sappy, Self-Indulgent, prince taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you usually this quiet or are you too nervous to speak?” There’s no jest in the Prince’s voice, but Kun still feels slightly embarrassed. He clears his throat before he tries to speak, wills his pulse to calm down and his racing thoughts to slow down.</p><p>Prince Taeyong, on the other hand, looks as calm as a lake in spring, observing Kun with those curious bright eyes that seem even bigger now that Kun’s so close he could reach out and touch the Prince. Not that he’d ever dare.</p><p>“Surely you’d like to know why I summoned you here.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silver &amp; gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/gifts">farthendur</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm so excited to post this since it's my first kunyong and i love them so much AND it's also a (very) belated birthday gift to my best bro!</p><p>kunyong are soooo in love in this so proceed with caution, you might get cavities from all the tooth-rotting fluff but i hope the smut is somewhat hot and makes up for it.</p><p>as always, thanks to my love, bee, for beta-reading for me.</p><p>enjoy! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kun is woken up in the middle of the night by someone pounding on the door.</p><p>His quarters are small and plain. There’s no room for more than a bed, a chest to keep any personal belongings and a stool that Kun uses as a bedside table. The room is bathed in darkness, the light of the candle long extinguished, but it isn’t a chore to stand up and make his way to the door in such small quarters.</p><p>Kun opens the door and to his surprise is greeted by one of the Prince’s guards. Lucas is considerably taller and broader than Kun but his friendly aura makes people feel more safe than threatened. He immediately gives Kun a smile before stating the business that brought him all the way here at such a late hour.</p><p>“Your presence has been requested at His Highness’ private wing,” Lucas says, voice and face deliberately neutral as he delivers the summons.</p><p>“At His Highness’ private wing? Prince Taeyong’s private wing?” Kun repeats dumbfounded. It’s hard to believe those were the words he just heard.</p><p>Lucas’ carefully schooled expression falters and he snickers slightly before regaining his composure.</p><p>“That is correct. I’ll grant you a few minutes to ready yourself,” Lucas says before walking away. </p><p>Still feeling like this is all a dream he hasn’t woken up from yet, Kun sneaks a peek through the door, turning his head just to see Lucas standing at the end of the corridor, waiting for him.</p><p>Kun’s head spins as he gets dressed in his uniform. He forgoes his armor, figuring he wouldn’t need it. If we were to be sent in any kind of errand that’d warrant his armor he’d certainly have time to come back for it. </p><p>In a couple of minutes Kun’s ready and following Lucas through the winding corridors of the castle. It takes considerably more time to reach the Prince’s private wing than it took for Kun to put some trousers on. His room is on the opposite side of the castle in some sort of dungeon that, once, according to tales, secured dragons within.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, they finally stop in front of a set of double doors that, judging by the intricate carvings and gold accents, can only lead to Prince Taeyong’s quarters. Kun feels his palms start to sweat as nervousness and anticipation take over. </p><p>Lucas knocks gently on the door. There’s another guard standing to the side, but Kun doesn’t really know him. He’s not as tall as Lucas and he looks way more intimidating, despite his lanky body and youthful looks. He doesn’t spare a single glance towards Kun.</p><p>“Please, let him in, Lucas,” the Prince’s unmistakable voice calls from behind the doors.</p><p>Lucas turns the doorknob and steps aside to let Kun inside. Kun stares up at Lucas, undoubtedly looking as nervous as he feels. He receives a small smile and a nod of encouragement in return before he steps into the room.</p><p>The contrast between his room and the Prince’s is as stark as Kun expected. But the luxuries of it pale in comparison to the otherworldly beauty of its owner. Kun forgets how to breath for a moment or, more accurately, he voluntarily holds his breath. Scared to disturb the air around him lest it dissolve the image of the man before him, for the Prince’s sure a mirage. Something out of dreams.</p><p>Prince Taeyong’s known for his unmatched beauty and impeccable manners, but nothing Kun’s heard in all of his twenty-four years of life does the man justice. Nothing prepared him to be such a short distance away, face-to-face, with Taeyong. Of course, he’d seen Taeyong before even if he’s only been in the palace for barely a month but it’s always been from a considerable distance, at balls and other events.</p><p>It was always too great of a distance for Kun to be able to appreciate the gentle slope of his nose, the chiseled jaw and the full lips adorned with a cupid’s bow and a rich rosy color that would make any of the kingdom’s maidens red with envy. But in Kun’s opinion, the Prince’s best features are his eyes. They’re large and sparkly and full of life and curiosity. They make the Prince look even younger than he is. Laid upon Kun as they’re now, they make a humble knight feel special but also rather shy and unworthy.</p><p>Kun’s cheeks grow redder the longer he stares at the man before him, sitting on the edge of the canopy bed with such grace one would imagine he’s posing for a painter. But no, he’s there for Kun’s eyes only.</p><p>“Good evening.” The Prince’s voice is carried through as clear as a crystal, reaching Kun’s ear like the finest of melodies.</p><p>“Your Highness,” Kun hurries to get down on one knee, lowering his head as he chastises himself for forgetting his manners.</p><p>“You can drop the formalities since you’re in my quarters, Sir.” The Prince shifts slightly in bed causing his robes to fall to the side exposing a sliver of thigh. Kun looks away, the flush on his cheeks growing worse. “Please, stand.”</p><p>Kun does as he’s asked, daring to look up to face the Prince fully again. There’s a playful smile on his lips and he looks so comfortable and at ease. Quite the opposite to how Kun feels.. He’s trying really hard not to fidget in His Highness' presence, anxiousness gnawing at him since he still has no clue as to why he was summoned at such a late hour.</p><p>“May I call you Kun, Sir?” </p><p>“Yes, Your Highness, of course.” Kun would let the Prince call him anything he wishes to, but it makes Kun’s heart flutter that he actually asked him.</p><p>“Very well. Would you please come closer, Kun?” Prince Taeyong beckons him with a light flourish of the hand. He also sits up on the bed, letting his legs dangle from the side, bare toes a few centimeters from touching the floor.</p><p>Kun fixates on every little detail of the Prince as he comes closer, unable to tear his eyes away from the man. He starts to approach the Prince slowly and with each step his heart seems to beat faster, as fast as the drums at a battlefield mere minutes before the clash of two armies. </p><p>Kun stops only a couple of steps away from the other man, not directly in front of him, but slightly to the side.</p><p>“Are you usually this quiet or are you too nervous to speak?” There’s no jest in the Prince’s voice, but Kun still feels slightly embarrassed. He clears his throat before he tries to speak, wills his pulse to calm down and his racing thoughts to slow down.</p><p>Prince Taeyong, on the other hand, looks as calm as a lake in spring, observing Kun with those curious bright eyes that seem even bigger now that Kun’s so close he could reach out and touch the Prince. Not that he’d ever dare.</p><p>“Surely you’d like to know why I summoned you here.” </p><p>They’re almost at eye-level because of how high the Prince’s bed is, but the latter still needs to crane his neck a bit to look up at Kun. Seems a little wrong but Kun can’t do anything about it since the Prince was the one to ask him to come closer.</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness,” Kun replies sincerely.</p><p>“I’ve been watching you, Kun,” the Prince says and Kun thinks he sees the faintest sign of a blush on the brunette’s cheeks but he can’t be sure it isn’t just a trick of the light coming from the candles.</p><p>“Me, Your Highness?”</p><p>“Yes, I…,” it’s the first time Kun hears him hesitate and it makes him even more apprehensive. He takes one more step forward without even noticing it. Taeyong watches him with interest but doesn’t comment on it. Instead he picks up where he left off. “I always pay quite some attention to the knights in our guard. You know I handpick the ones that work for me and, well, I’ve been keeping an eye on you for a few weeks.”</p><p>“Has anything that I’ve done displeased you, Your Highness? Kun asks, chest tightening at the thought that he might have done something so wrong or so shameful that His Highness felt the need to call upon him at such hours to discuss it.</p><p>“On the contrary. You’ve shown impeccable sword skills as well as diligence and punctuality in your duties. Let me remind you, as well, that you saved my life, Sir-- <em> Kun </em>.” The way he promptly corrects himself, briefly shaking his head as he does so, can’t be called anything short of endearing. Kun’s so smitten that he can barely contain it.  </p><p>And on top of it all, the Prince’s <em> praising </em> him. What he’s done to warrant such appraisal, Kun really doesn’t know. He’s simply done his job as a knight which is to serve and protect. It baffles Kun that the Prince would take the time to thank him in person and in such a private manner. He, who’s nothing but a knight, who’s been one for a shorter period than half of the palace’s guard. It seems terribly unfair.</p><p>“Your Highness, I really haven’t done anything but my duty. I serve you, His Majesty and the kingdom. That’s what I’ve sworn to do and that’s what I’ll do for the rest of my days or at least for as long as I can hold a sword,” Kun’s words aren’t simply some practiced words, they come from his heart. He had always dreamt of being a knight and he couldn’t imagine himself being anything but.</p><p>The Prince seems to sense the sincerity of Kun’s words for he nods and lets a full smile adorn his beautiful lips. He looks proudly and fondly at Kun before he stands up, his moves fluid and elegant like a cat’s.</p><p>He’s only a few centimeters shorter than Kun, it’s barely noticeable, especially when there isn’t much space left between them. Kun inhales sharply and the sweet scent of lavender fills his nostrils, pleasant and intoxicating. It reminds Kun of that time in the forest when he held Taeyong in his arms. It shouldn’t have become a fond memory considering the Prince had been in danger but Kun would be lying if he said he didn’t replay it in his mind over and over, always thinking he’d never get that close to the prince again.</p><p>Silence stretches for a while as they look at each other. Kun couldn’t keep his eyes away even if he wanted to, but he fails to understand why the Prince would be so interested in him. Before a string of thoughts can flood his mind, though, the Prince breaks the silence. </p><p>“Tell me, Kun. If I gave you permission would you touch me?” The Prince asks and Kun takes a long time to register the words coming out of his mouth.</p><p>“T-touch you, Your Highness?” He repeats dumbly. The Prince chuckles but without any malice, only amusement.</p><p>“Yes, touch me. Like this,” The Prince says right before he takes hold of Kun’s hand, palm to back, and directs it to his face.</p><p>Kun feels the warmth and softness of a cheek against his palm before he realizes he’s actually touching the <em> Prince’s </em> cheek, cupping it with his own hand. He knows he must be wide-eyed right now, the goofiest look on his face because Taeyong looks even more amused than before.</p><p>“You can also call me Taeyong from now on,” the Prince says, still holding Kun’s hand to his own cheek.</p><p>“I couldn’t--I can’t, Your Highness,” Kun says, shaking his head.</p><p>“I know it’s a strange request. I won’t order you to do anything, Kun. But it would make me happy if you called me by my name.”</p><p>To say he feels torn is an understatement. This is all Kun’s ever wanted. To be right where he’s now, touching the Prince, having him call his name and asking Kun to call him by his own. To be in this very room and not be the knight longing to know the prince’s heart, but to have the opportunity to do so.</p><p>And now that he’s finally here, Kun feels like he’s caught between the devil and deep blue sea. It shouldn’t feel like this. </p><p>“I’m scared,” Kun admits before he can really think about his words.</p><p>“Don’t be,” the Prince whispers and Kun doesn’t have time to say anything or to even think of any words to say before there are lips pressed against his and he feels himself going under.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>┈┈┈♛┈┈┈</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After that first night, Kun never expected his dalliances with Prince Taeyong - whom Kun’s is still getting used to calling only <em> Taeyong </em> - to become routine. But that’s exactly what they did. </p><p>It took less than three days for Kun to be ‘’promoted’’ to the Prince’s Guard. He was moved to the Prince’s wing of the castle where he has a room all to himself, way bigger than his previous one. It’s not usual for a knight to be chosen for the Prince’s Guard, nor is it exactly considered a promotion, but Kun sees no harm in being in the Prince’s favor. </p><p>Unlike most knights, Kun wasn’t born into nobility nor is he a member of the landed gentry. As an orphan, he was picked from a handful of boys as an act of charity from the king and trained to become a knight from a tender age. By the age of six he’d already memorized the chivalric code and even before that he already knew how to hold a sword (albeit a wooden one made for him by the village’s craftsmen). So Kun has no desire for land nor riches. He’s more than happy to serve the Prince personally. For him, it’s an honor.</p><p>Now, one thing Kun’s sure about his new position: not everyone is called to the Prince’s private quarters at least three nights a week. He never even heard of anything of the like in his life - not about Taeyong at least -, and rumors tend to spread at a rather fast speed within the city walls. If the Prince made it a habit of bringing knights or anyone else into his rooms at night Kun would’ve, at least, heard whispers about it.</p><p>So as it stands, Kun’s pretty sure he’s the only one to share such intimacy with the Prince.</p><p>Behind locked doors, they do little more than kiss, tangled in Taeyong’s bed, clothes askew and mussed, but always a barrier between them. </p><p>Everything is quite innocent, but to Kun it feels like the most forbidden and torrid affair he’s ever had in his life. It doesn’t help that he hasn’t had <em> that </em> much experience in the dating department, either. </p><p>He once dallied with a stable boy after one too many drinks at the tavern and ended up on his knees in a dark alleyway. Half a dozen times, when he was on the road as part of his knighthood training, he’d found relief in the hand of a barrack mate, but that’s as far as Kun’s experience goes.</p><p>As for the Prince, Kun isn’t sure. </p><p>At times, he seems like the most skilled, confident lover; fingers expertly working the lace on Kun’s simple undershirt to splay a soft, warm palm against Kun’s bare chest as he sucks hickeys on Kun’s neck that -  thanks to his high collared uniform - he won’t really have to explain to anyone the next day.</p><p>At other times, Taeyong’s shy and a little hesitant. Like when Kun lets a hand rest on his thigh, dangerously close to Taeyong’s crotch covered by the delicate fabric of his undergarments. Taeyong often shivers, almost trembles in Kun’s arm, entire body burning under Kun’s touch, his very soul ignited by desire. </p><p>But he never lets anything go too far and Kun doesn’t push. Not even when the prince, sighing in pleasure and melting into Kun’s embrace, seems to plead for Kun not to stop,  while his mouth says otherwise. Kun’s patient and he’s more than happy to take what Taeyong’s willing to give him. </p><p>The opposite, of course, is also true. The Prince, despite his undeniable power over Kun (most of it freely granted by the latter who’d do anything for Taeyong if asked, way beyond what his knight’s oath requires of him), always makes sure Kun’s there because he wants to. Always makes sure Kun’s comfortable and in full control of himself and his actions.</p><p>Unlike that first night, when Kun was ordered by Taeyong to come up to his room, now, whenever Kun is there, it’s because he wishes to do so. </p><p>The Prince enjoys sending him little love notes in the middle of the day. Sometimes a servant slips it into Kun’s hand, other times they come hidden under Kun’s plate during a meal. The notes are always along the lines of: “<em>Would you grant me the pleasure of your company tonight, my gentle knight?” </em> and <em> “I’ll be waiting for you by the window and, under the moonlight, if you allow me, I shall kiss your soft lips and you shall hold me in your arms. I’ve been thinking of you all day, Kun.” </em></p><p>Those always come in Taeyong’s impeccable handwriting. When he can, Kun slips a note back to the servant with a simple answer since he isn’t as good with words. More often than not he simply asks that they let the Prince know his answer is affirmative.</p><p>Their encounters don’t consist of only being intimate in a physical sense, though. They converse a lot as well. The Prince loves to hear about how life’s like outside of the city walls and Kun indulges his curiosity to the best of his ability, not having traveled that much himself. It saddens Kun a little that Taeyong is mostly confined to the castle, but the safety of the heir to the throne is of the utmost importance. There are only a few official occasions when he’s allowed outside of royal grounds.</p><p>Taeyong’s receiving training in the art of war, but their kingdom hasn’t been at war with another for centuries. Peace is the new normal for at least three generations now. For that reason though, Kun doesn’t see why Taeyong can’t travel and see a bit of the world.</p><p>“Would you take me with you if you could? I’d love to go riding through the woods,” Taeyong sighs wistfully as they lay in the Prince’s bed. Taeyong’s head rests on Kun’s chest, his eyelids half-closed while the rise and fall of Kun’s chest lulls him gently to sleep.</p><p>“Of course. I’d take you anywhere you want to go,” Kun says, fingers gently combing through Taeyong’s locks. His hair is soft and smells like lavender and chamomile. Kun buries his nose in it just to inhale Taeyong’s scent and carry the memory of it with him to bed when he leaves.</p><p>“We should do it! Have a picnic or something of the sorts. We can sneak out of the palace and be back in a few hours. No-one would notice,” Taeyong says, suddenly sitting up and looking alert.</p><p>Kun doesn’t try to hide his astonishment at the suggestion. They haven’t known each other this intimately for a long time and Kun had yet to see this more rebellious side of Taeyong. He didn’t think the Prince had it in him, but now that it’s manifesting itself, Kun realizes he should’ve expected it. Taeyong’s demure behavior was only for show. In his heart, he wished for impossible things, like having a knight in his bed every night. </p><p>Based on that fact, Kun also should’ve known that what Taeyong wants Taeyong gets and that the things he wishes for aren’t impossible at all when there’s a lovefool ready to do his bidding. Especially when Taeyong’s looking at said fool with that glint in his eyes that are still so bright, even though the light coming from the candles is already weak as the later hours of the night approach.</p><p>“You’re serious,” Kun tries to make sure as he ties his boots carefully so he doesn’t trip and fall and calls attention to himself as he sneaks out of the Prince’s quarters in the dark.</p><p>“Dead serious. We leave at a quarter to one on Friday. We can use the secret passage through the rose bushes in the East Garden.” Taeyong sounds so excited that Kun can’t help but be excited too. He’s slightly worried about getting caught, but he knows Taeyong will be safe with him. Few men he knows are as good with a sword as Kun is. Besides, the woods that surround the city are quite safe.</p><p>“It’s settled, then,” Kun can’t help but smile when Taeyong throws himself in his arms following his words and kisses him full on the lips.</p><p>Kun wraps his arms around Taeyong as he deepens the kiss, tongue darting into the Prince’s mouth to lick the roof. It elicits a moan from Taeyong, who presses his body closer to his, slipping a thigh between Kun’s legs and presses up against his crotch. It draws a low groan from Kun and he ends up lifting Taeyong in his arms as they keep kissing, hungrier now: Taeyong’s teeth finding Kun’s lower lip and delivering playful bites there from time to time.</p><p>Kun ends up tossing Taeyong onto his back on the bed and climbing on top of him. Taeyong giggles and Kun smiles down at him before he dives in again for one more long, deep kiss that leaves them both panting. </p><p>It’s hard for Kun to leave tonight, even harder than usual. There’s a considerable strain in his pants and a fierce blush in Taeyong’s cheek that goes all the way down to his exposed chest. Their gazes linger on one another before Kun finally goes out through the door, careful not to make too much noise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>┈┈┈♛┈┈┈</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The morning of their secret rendezvous begins with heavy downpour.</p><p>Kun makes his rounds feeling gloomy and disappointed. Surely, he’d receive a note from the Prince cancelling the picnic due to the bad weather. He waits for it all morning, in a sour mood and avoiding people as much as he can, but the note never comes.</p><p>By the time noon rolls in, there are clear skies outside and a gentle breeze blows through the high arched windows of the castle, immediately putting Kun in a better mood.</p><p>He briefly sees the Prince as he leaves the throne room accompanied by the King and Queen and some of their close advisors. Their gazes meet and Taeyong smiles at him: nothing more than a subtle quirk of the lips and Kun’s heart skips a beat as he remains impassive, head lowered slightly in deference.</p><p>During lunch, Kun barely touches his food: stomach in knots due to both anxiety and excitement. At quarter past one he’s leaving the castle’s main building and heading to the East Gardens to meet with Taeyong. He doesn’t expect the Prince to be alone, but he also doesn’t expect him to have three servants with him. This was supposed to be a secret after all.</p><p>“Your Highness,” Kun bows as he addresses Taeyong formally, not sure if the ones there are privy to the nature of their relationship.</p><p>Taeyong chuckles, walking towards Kun and kissing him on the cheek, before saying “It’s ok, Kun. I trust everyone here with my life.” </p><p>Then he’s grabbing Kun’s hand and introducing him to each one of the servants. Jungwoo, Taeyong’s valet and childhood friend; Minjeong, one of Taeyong’s maids whom Kun had seen a few times leaving Taeyong’s room and, finally, Mark, who was the caretaker of Taeyong’s horses.</p><p>“I don’t think we need all these people with us, Your Highness,” Kun whispers in Taeyong’s ear, still not able to drop the title even if his tone is low enough that only Taeyong can hear.</p><p>“They’re not coming <em> with </em> us. Minjeong prepared a lovely picnic basket for us, Mark arranged two of my best horses for us to ride and Jungwoo… well, he dressed me. Don’t I look handsome?”</p><p>It’d be a grave mistake to assume Kun hadn’t noticed how gorgeous the Prince looks as soon as he arrived. Even though he’s not dressed in the usual finery befit to a Prince, he still looks as regal as ever in a cream-colored silk blouse, high-necked and with laces running all the way up the back, tied prettily in the back of his neck. The cummerbund he’s wearing is a pastel pink and it accentuates his narrow waist. The pristine white leggings are a perfect fit, disappearing inside the light brown boots with gold accents in the heels.</p><p>Kun is used to seeing Taeyong either in very formal attire or his undergarments, but this is something new entirely. He didn’t have the gall to comment on it in front of the servants, but now that Taeyong’s asking him, standing there with a hand on his hip and a coy look, Kun can’t help but be as honest as possible.</p><p>“You’re breathtakingly beautiful. I’ve never seen anyone more gorgeous than you, my Prince,” Kun says truthfully and isn’t without satisfaction that he sees pink bloom in Taeyong’s cheeks as he preens under the praise.</p><p>“You’re so silly! I do not look <em> that </em> beautiful,” Taeyong says, clinging to Kun’s arm, anyway, and planting another kiss on his cheek. “You know, you don’t look half bad yourself, Sir.”</p><p>Now it’s Kun’s turn to feel embarrassed. He did his best to look at least presentable, dressing up in his best clothes, which were far from being as refined as the Prince’s but he’s glad to know his efforts haven’t gone underappreciated. </p><p>“Your Highness, the horses are ready,” Mark announces, interrupting their little moment, but neither of them mind as they’re both ready to go on their way and start their little adventure.</p><p>Kun’s horse already has the picnic basket strapped to its back so all he does is help Taeyong to his horse before he mounts his own. They wave goodbye to Jungwoo, Mark and Minjeong as they cross the gate one after the other, then Kun catches up to Taeyong so they can ride side by side. Thankfully, the road is large enough that it allows them to ride like that all the way to the spot Kun chose for their picnic.</p><p>The weather is pleasant; sunny but cool and they’re not in any hurry since they only need to ride for twenty minutes or so before they get to their destination. Taeyong looks fascinated by everything around him: the trees, the birds and even the insects. They have to stop once so Taeyong can pick some flowers and they both end up with pink daisies tucked behind their ears. </p><p>They encounter a group of men by a nearby stream and Taeyong, ever so curious, strikes up a conversation with a blond young man who tells them they've been cataloging the bird species in the region.</p><p>After Taeyong’s done picking up flowers and befriending strangers, they get back on the horses and only need to ride for a few more minutes before they reach the foot of the small hill Kun had previously chosen for their picnic. He made sure to find a safe, secluded and pleasant spot where the grass didn’t grow as wild, with a pretty view and a tree to provide them shelter from the afternoon sun.</p><p>“This is absolutely lovely, Kun! I couldn’t have picked a more perfect spot” Taeyong exclaims as soon as they make it to the top of the hill by foot. They left the horses tied up by a nearby stream and Kun carried the picnic basket while Taeyong picked up more flowers along the path, tucking them away in his little basket.</p><p>“I’m so happy you like it,” Kun replies, satisfaction showing in both his tone and the way he smiles widely at Taeyong’s approval.</p><p>“This shall be <em> our </em> spot from now on!” Taeyong announces even more excitedly, grabbing Kun’s hand so they can hurry and set up their things under the fig tree.</p><p>It doesn’t take long to lay down the table cloth on the ground and take out the assortments of food Minjeong had prepared for them. There’s bread, at least four different types of cheese, wine, fresh apricot juice, jam, butter and freshly picked berries. Kun didn’t expect anything less, but it still surprises and warms his heart to know that Taeyong’s so well taken care of and loved. In Kun’s eyes, it’s nothing more than what he deserves.</p><p>Kun pours some wine for the both of them as they sit next to each other as close as they can be: knees and thighs touching and Taeyong’s hand casually resting on Kun’s thigh.</p><p>“I have a gift for you,” Taeyong says after taking a sip of his wine.</p><p>“A gift?” Kun asks, surprised. </p><p>Taeyong nods, smiling softly, and reaches for a small velvet pouch hidden under the pink sash around his waist. Then he hands it to Kun, fingers lingering on it for a moment as he lets go of the pouch after Kun takes it in his own hand.</p><p>“Open it! I hope you like it,” He says, resting his head on Kun’s shoulder.</p><p>Kun starts to unwrap his gift almost immediately, eager to know what it is, not so much because of what it might be but because it’s something Taeyong’s giving him. Whatever it is, that fact alone will make it the best gift in the world, he’s sure of it.</p><p>“Oh. Taeyongie…” Kun gasps softly as soon his eyes lay on the gold necklace. It’s a simple, delicate one with a small pendant in the shape of a teardrop. Engraved on one side there are their initials in pretty cursive writing that Kun knows very well is Taeyong’s.</p><p>“Did you..? You had this made for me?” Kun says, turning his eyes away from the piece of jewelry to stare at Taeyong who looks expectantly at Kun, no doubt awaiting his reaction.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Taeyong asks, sitting up. “I have one, too. I know Knights can’t really wear jewelry or at least not flashy pieces but this is discrete enough that you can wear it under your uniform.”</p><p>Kun’s still speechless. He’d never, even in his wildest dreams, pictured himself in the position he’s in now. He’s in love with a Prince and a Prince is, as everything indicates, just as in love with him. Kun never expected this to happen, not even when Taeyong kissed him for the first time, many a night ago. He thought the Prince was only after a good time, something fun to do to break the monotony of his days, but it’s quite the opposite, as time and time again he has proved to Kun</p><p>Without uttering a word, Kun cups Taeyong’s face with his free hand and brings him in for a kiss. It’s a chaste one, only lips pressed against lips, but Kun hopes it conveys what’s in his heart more than words ever could.</p><p>“I love it! It’s beautiful,” Kun whispers once they part, watching Taeyong’s face light up.</p><p>“Would you like me to put it on you?” Taeyong offers and Kun, of course, accepts. </p><p>Taeyong kneels behind Kun so he can put the necklace around his neck and fasten it with his delicate fingers. Once he’s done, he leaves a kiss on the base of Kun’s neck, sending a shiver down Kun’s spine. He takes a big sip of his wine, trying to ignore the rush of blood down south. It’s difficult to keep himself unaffected by Taeyong’s affections. He’s everything Kun’s ever wished for and more. He’s the love of Kun’s life.</p><p>“I love you,” Kun blurts out before he can really think about it, brain to mouth filter all but gone. He doesn’t dare look Taeyong in the eye, instead just stares at the rubies incrusted in Taeyong’s cuffs. </p><p>“I love you, too,” Taeyong replies instantly, without missing a beat. Then he reaches for Kun’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>“You love me.” Kun raises his eyes, finally staring into Taeyong’s. They’re usually dark brown but there’s a sliver of sunshine cutting through the branches above him and falling directly across his face, lending them a beautiful amber color.</p><p>“Yes I do, with all my heart,” Taeyong says and before Kun can even say another word he finds himself being tackled to the ground by him.</p><p>“Whoa! Wait, Yongie…” Kun starts as the Prince straddles him, sitting on his thighs, a mischievous look on his face.</p><p>“Now that that’s established I guess we can shake things up a bit, don’t you think?” At the same time that he says that, Taeyong leans forward slightly and places his hands on either side of Kun’s head. Without warning, he rolls his hips down, grinding against Kun’s crotch.</p><p>“Oh, <em> fuck,” </em> Kun curses loudly, unable to contain himself. He instantly starts to harden in his trousers as Taeyong stares down at him, seemingly fascinated by the reaction he got.</p><p>“Did that feel good?” Taeyong asks, a little breathless himself. The tips of his ears gain deep red color. It obviously felt just as good for him as it did for Kun.</p><p>“It felt… <em> really </em> good.”</p><p>“Want me to do it again?” Taeyong asks as if he doesn’t already know the answer, sporting a grin that Kun wants really hard to kiss away. But he nods anyway, giving Taeyong the permission he’s asking for.</p><p>This time, Kun’s ready for it. Hands fly to hold Taeyong’s hips as the latter keeps grinding down on him; their growing erections rubbing and pressing against each other in the most delicious way. The fact that they’ve never done something like this, never even got this close to getting each other off sends both of them close to the edge in a matter of minutes.</p><p>Kun’s grip on Taeyong’s hips is so tight it might leave bruises later and Taeyong looks absolutely lost to pleasure, lips parted to let tiny little whimpers out as he ruts against Kun; droplets of sweat starting to collect in his forehead. Kun also started to thrust up, meeting Taeyong’s moves halfway, seeking that sweet release: their first together. </p><p>“Kun, honey… I think I’m close,” Taeyong breathes out, voice coming out as no more than a breathy whisper. His arms start to give out a bit, so Kun wraps his own around Taeyong’s middle and flips them over so he’s the one on top.</p><p>Kun looks down at a Taeyong he’s never seen before. It goes beyond the unkempt hair, the wrinkled clothes and the flushed cheeks. It’s the half-hooded eyes and the way he’s clinging to Kun, arms encircling Kun’s neck, begging for Kun to unravel him. And who’s Kun to deny a Prince? Let alone one whom he adores so deeply and whom he <em> loves </em>and who loves him back.</p><p>Eyes travelling down Taeyong’s lithe body, Kun stops at the front of Taeyong’s pants, eyeing the obvious bulge there. The visible stain of pre-cum makes his own cock throb painfully in the confines of his pants.</p><p>“Can I touch you, my Prince?” Kun asks, eyes on Taeyong’s face again.</p><p>“Yes, please, Kun. Please, touch me,” Taeyong whispers and writhes under Kun, unwinding his arms from where they’d been wrapped around Kun’s neck. He takes one of his hands to his mouth, touching his own lips with the tips of his fingers - a gesture he often does when he’s nervous or unsure. His free hand grabs a fistful of the linen cloth under him as he waits with bated breath for Kun to undo the laces on his trousers.</p><p>Once that’s done, Kun makes quick work of pulling the piece of clothing down just enough for Taeyong’s cock to spring free. Kun takes a moment to observe it: the way it slightly curves to the left, its bulbous pink head peeking out of the foreskin. Kun ignores the way Taeyong flushes an even deeper red color, thighs pressing together in bashfulness and spreads the Prince’s legs again.</p><p>“You have such a pretty cock, Yongie.” Kun’s hand tentatively hovers over the Prince’s member, still not daring to touch it.</p><p>“Don’t say things like that,” Taeyong whines, trying to draw his knees up to hide his erection.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Kun says, coaxing Taeyong to relax again. He decides to lie next to him, holding himself up on his elbow. “Come on, let me take care of you.”</p><p>When Kun finally reaches over to Taeyong to wrap his hand around his cock, he hears a shaky exhale coming from the Prince. Kun gives it a few experimental pumps, testing the waters and seeing what Taeyong responds to. The Prince’s quite sensitive from what Kun can tell and the slightest of touches have him moaning prettily. As Kun starts to jerk Taeyong off faster, he instinctively spreads his legs further apart, bucking up into Kun’s fist. </p><p>Taeyong’s cock is a perfect fit in Kun’s fist and the precum that Kun smears it over the length makes the slide easier. But more than the act itself, Kun enjoys the reactions he gets from Taeyong when he flicks his wrist just right, pushing Taeyong over the edge.</p><p>It’s all rather quick and dirty, given they’re outside, on top of a hill and it’s a hot spring afternoon, but as soon as Taeyong’s spilling into Kun’s fist, Kun can’t help but think this is the absolute best moment of his life. He leans down to kiss Taeyong as he’s still riding his orgasm, swallowing the tiny noises of pleasure coming from his mouth. Taeyong invites Kun’s tongue into his mouth without protest, melting into the kiss and letting Kun help him come down from his high.</p><p>“Gods, Kun! I don’t think I’ve ever come this hard,” Taeyong says with a chuckle. He sits up, looking for a tissue to clean himself up as Kun just watches him, mesmerized by how he looks even more handsome with that osgarm afterglow. He pulls up his pants and tucks himself in, doing up his laces as quickly as Kun had undone them.</p><p>“Really? Well, that makes me quite proud of myself,” Kun replies, moving to a sitting position as well.</p><p>Taeyong swats at Kun’s arm playfully as pops a grape into his mouth. Then he gives the Knight a once over. “Now, what should we do about that?” he asks, staring pointedly at Kun’s lap.</p><p>“Oh.. Don’t worry, it’ll go away,” Kun hurries to dismiss it, wishing he had something to cover his boner with.</p><p>“What do you mean it’ll go away? No, it won’t. I wanna make you come, too.” Taeyong pouts, scooting closer to Kun, a hand slithering up Kun’s thigh slowly.</p><p>“Are you sure? ‘Cus you really don’t have to.” The way Kun’s bites down his lower lip obviously betrays the words coming out of his mouth, so Taeyong wastes no time in releasing Kun’s cock and wrapping a firm around the base.</p><p>“You’re <em> so </em> big. Way bigger than I am,” Taeyong comments, realizing he can barely close his fist around Kun.</p><p>“Not.. that big,” Kun’s words come out rather strained as Taeyong starts to slide his hand up and down his hard member. He doesn’t answer Kun, instead putting all his focus on what he’s doing.</p><p>Kun doesn’t know if Taeyong has had any practice with any dicks other than his own, but the way he twists his wrist just the right away and presses a thumb right against that sensitive vein running along Kun’s shaft makes him wonder. He has Kun climaxing in an embarrassingly short amount of time. </p><p>Then he kisses Kun’s jaw, nibbles on his lower lip and nuzzles against him until the knight’s breath evens out again.</p><p>They’re both spent after their little afternoon adventures, bellies growling and skin hot both from the sun and their exploring of each other’s pleasure. They devour most of the food, feeding one another tiny bits of cheese, bread and fruit until they’re fully satisfied, then pack up to leave.</p><p>Luckily, they make it back to the palace before anyone realizes the Prince’s absence. Kun has some previous commitment so he can’t be with Taeyong tonight. They part ways by one of the back entrances to Taeyong’s wing. Kun takes the Prince’s hand, kisses each knuckle before cupping his face and bringing their lips together in a farewell kiss.</p><p>“I’m going to make a flower crown to wear for you,” Taeyong says, holding up the basket with the flowers he picked earlier.</p><p>“Oh? I’m sure you’ll make them look lovely, my love,” Kun says, fiddling with the lily still tucked behind Taeyong’s ear.</p><p>Taeyong giggles softly and shakes his head. “You’re so silly!”</p><p>They still kiss once more before Taeyong starts to climb up the stone staircase. Kun lingers for a bit, watching his Prince’s retreating back, the way he walks so gracefully with a spring in his step.</p><p>He looks genuinely happy, mirroring the way Kun feels.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>┈┈┈♛┈┈┈</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The first time Taeyong laid eyes on Kun was at his accolade. </p><p>Taeyong will never forget Kun’s smile, those charming dimples on display and the way he tossed his head back as he laughed. He wasn’t by all means the most attractive man amongst his peers. At least not in the conventional sense. Taeyong knew the type young ladies usually swooned over: tall, dark and handsome bachelors who think too highly of themselves. With their hairs styled in the latest fashion and the same seemingly captivating but empty smiles and dull conversation.</p><p>Even though Taeyong had never spoken to Kun before, he knew it’d be a delight to hear any word come out of his mouth and that conversation with him would be far from dull. </p><p>Taeyong didn’t take his eyes off of Kun during the entire ceremony. When he climbed up the dais’ stairs so the king could bestow upon him the knighthood, Taeyong instinctively leaned forward in his seat. </p><p>For what seemed like an eternity, but it was barely a month, Taeyong tried to find ways to approach the knight. That proved to be harder than Taeyong had thought, especially because the social season wouldn’t begin for at least two months. On the rare occasions Taeyong did see Kun, he was either about to leave for a hunting trip as part of the King’s Guard or in the throne room during an official ceremony.</p><p>There had only been two instances when they’d had a brief interaction and those fueled the little flame inside Taeyong’s chest during the long days where he didn’t get a single glimpse of Kun.</p><p>The first one was when Kun was coming back from sword practice and he heard voices coming from one of the rooms in the stone building where the classes were held. He told his servant to go ahead and wait for him by the door. With light footsteps, Kun approached the entrance to the room that had no door, and stopped just short of entering it. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who was inside. </p><p>Even before he turned around so Taeyong could see his face, he knew it was Kun. His usually groomed hair was tousled, beads of sweat gathered above his brows and on his temples. He was wearing nothing but brown trousers and his cotton undershirt: laces undone, enough to expose the fine hairs on his chest. Taeyong felt himself blush at the sight as Kun put his hands on his hips and left out a chuckle.</p><p>It took a while for Taeyong to notice there were more people in the room. Once he managed to draw his gaze away from Kun, he noticed the room was packed with a dozen or so kids around the ages of 10 and 15, all holding wooden swords. Some of them were sparring, others chatting and a small handful were running around the ring playing tag or some similar game.</p><p>Taeyong’s eyes travelled back to the Knight again, and as he did so, Kun also turned his head and their eyes met. Suddenly, it was like time stopped and all Taeyong could do was stand there, holding Kun’s gaze. His almond-shaped eyes were the most beautiful and entrancing Taeyong had ever seen. He didn’t want to look away and he didn’t want Kun to look away either.</p><p>Slowly, Taeyong’s brain caught up with him and he managed to smile and do a quick wave in Kun’s direction as if saying hi. Kun’s eyes widened for a moment, but then he raised his hand as well, waving back. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before one of the younger kids, a girl with long braided hair ran towards Kun, took his hand and started pulling him along with her.</p><p>“Kunnie, please. You gotta teach Minju how to hold a sword properly. She keeps dropping it and I’m positively stressed!”</p><p>It’s with obvious reluctance that Kun looks away from Taeyong, but there was nothing he could do. The spell was broken and Taeyong needed to leave anyway. There was no chance for goodbyes, but that didn’t upset Taeyong. He was only more determined to find a way to talk to Kun. He was also even more enamored than before.</p><p>The second instance was exactly a week after the first. </p><p>Taeyong never liked to hunt. When he was a kid, his mother insisted his health was too fragile for such exerting activities and the King, obviously not wanting to upset his wife, didn’t see the need to argue. As a teenager, Taeyong can count on one hand the times he went hunting with his father and now, as a grown adult, he’s in a position to politely refuse when asked.</p><p>This, however, was one of the rare occasions in which Taeyong had agreed to accompany his father in one of his weekly huntings. If it had anything to do with the fact that he knew a certain Knight by the name of Qian Kun would be there, well, no-one would ever suspect.</p><p>Even though Taeyong rarely leaves the palace grounds, he still has his own horses. He loves riding, but he loves it even more visiting the stables to spend time with them, brush their hair and talk to the animals. The horse he was mounting that day was one he got as a gift for his birthday, sent by his uncle and it was his first time he got to mount it.</p><p>Taeyong should’ve known better than to try to ride a horse that was still not used to him around so many people (the King never left the palace without an entourage of at least fifteen men) and hounds.</p><p>If Kun hadn’t been there, Taeyong’s not sure he’d still be alive. Everything had been fine and then in a split second, his horse started getting agitated. Taeyong tried to calm it down, but it started neighing and trying to throw Taeyong off of it. Taeyong, already used to riding, held tightly to the rains and leaned his body forward. </p><p>It worked for a while, but instead of calming down, the horse only got more and more distressed. At some point, Taeyong’s hand slipped and he couldn’t hold himself up on the horse any longer. He was about to fall when an arm wrapped around his waist and a familiar voice said “Let go of the rains and hold on to me. Quick!”</p><p>Taeyong’s survival instinct kicked in and he did as he was told without hesitation, letting go of the horse and swiftly throwing his arms around the man’s neck. He felt himself being pulled onto another horse, half over someone’s lap. And then, he found himself face-to-face with none other than Kun.</p><p>“Are you ok, Your Highness?” There was worry all over Kun’s face, brows furrowed as his eyes scanned Taeyong’s face.</p><p>“Y-yes, Sir. I’m fine. Thank you,” Taeyong blurted out, blood rising to his cheeks. “You-- you saved my life!”</p><p>Kun gave no reply. Taeyong suddenly became aware that he was sitting backwards on the horse, legs to the side and draped over one of Kun’s thighs. Kun still had his arm wrapped around Taeyong’s middle, hand gripping Taeyong’s waist.</p><p>Taeyong remembers staring at Kun and taking in every little detail as if he’d never have the chance to be this close to the other man again. Kun smelled like wild berries and sandalwood and a bit like Taeyong’s horses too. Taeyong wanted to lean in and nuzzle against Kun’s hair, wanted to burrow his head in the crook of Kun’s neck and just stay there, hidden from the world, safe and warm. Kun’s embrace certainly felt like heaven on earth.</p><p>But he couldn’t. Taeyong was the Prince and Kun no more than a knight who wasn’t even noble born.</p><p>So they untangled themselves from one another and Taeyong thanked Kun one more time before he dismounted and servants surrounded him to make sure he wasn’t hurt anywhere. </p><p>They still exchanged one last glance before each went their separate ways.</p><p>The next time they met, it was in his room after he finally worked up the courage to call for Kun. Taeyong knew he couldn’t bear to look and not touch for much longer.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>┈┈┈♛┈┈┈</p><p> </p><p>Social season is finally upon them and as it’s costume in court, the first ball of the season will be held at the palace.</p><p>Taeyong’s never been this excited for a ball before. Everyone will be there: his closest friends, some relatives from far away and most importantly, Kun.</p><p>It’s a tradition that knights attend balls even if they were common folk before taking the oath. Kun is now someone with an important title and even though he still chooses to lead a simple life, he’s allowed to be at social events like this if he so wishes. Thankfully, he doesn’t protest when Taeyong tells him he wanted to attend the ball.</p><p>“I’d love to go, but I’ve never been to a ball before… I’m not even sure what to wear,” Kun says while they were lounging in Taeyong’s chaise longue; Taeyong half-lying on top of Kun.</p><p>“You can leave that to me. Just worry about being the first to ask me for a dance,” Taeyong says, playing with the light brown hairs on Kun’s chest. </p><p>“It’s adorable that you think I know how to dance,” Kun says with a chuckle. He plays with a few strands of Taeyong’s hair, feeling the softness between his fingers and basking in his Prince’s sweet scent.</p><p>Taeyong gasps softly, raising his eyes to look at Kun’s face.</p><p>“You don’t know how to dance? Not even the waltz?”</p><p>“Learning how to dance wasn’t part of my training, you know,” Kun quips and Taeyong rolls his eyes, going back to nuzzling against Kun like a kitten.</p><p>“I know but now I have only a few days to have an outfit made <em> and </em> get you a dance tutor. We should’ve discussed this way earlier,” Taeyong says and Kun knows he’s dead-serious about every word. There’s no escape for him. Still, a small price to pay for having Taeyong like this in his arms. For having Taeyong’s undivided love and affection. </p><p>“Perhaps you could teach me instead,” Kun suggests.</p><p>“You’re right!” Taeyong instantly perks up at the words and Kun spends the next half an hour listening to him rambling about all the dances he <em> has </em> to teach Kun. </p><p>Taeyong talks and Kun listens, asking a question or two and humming to express his interest until he decides to shut Taeyong up with a kiss. Not because he was tired of listening to Taeyong, but because he felt the urge to. Needed to feel the Prince’s lips on his.</p><p>There’s no protest from Taeyong. He becomes instantly pliant, turning to putty in Kun’s arms. He clings to Kun, brings their body closer, flushed against one another. They keep kissing and kissing, tongues exploring and lips demanding more of each other’s taste. Taeyong can barely breathe, but he doesn’t care. There’s no need for air when he can breathe Kun in. His scent is so familiar now, imbued in Taeyong’s clothes and his bed sheets; his entire room really.</p><p>All Taeyong wants is to feed Kun all his love.</p><p>At some point during their make-out, they end up shedding their clothes and tossing them on the floor. It’s way past midnight and the windows are open to let a gentle but cool breeze enter the room. In his nakedness, Taeyong shivers so Kun maneuvers the both of them on the chaise so he’s lying on top of Taeyong.</p><p>“Better?” Kun asks, caressing one of Taeyong’s cheeks tenderly. Taeyong shakes his head in affirmation.</p><p>They’ve been in various states of undress before, but never fully naked like this so the both of them take their time reveling in it. Kun sits back to look at Taeyong more attentively, caressing down his chest and stomach. He looks so beautiful and vulnerable like this. Concomitantly, Taeyong admires Kun’s physique. He’s a little bit more muscular than Taeyong, abs more defined and broader shoulders. And he has scars, whilst Taeyong, -  used to a life with no dangers where people have always treated him like he’s so precious he could break - has none.</p><p>They’re both half-hard, erections brushing against each other as they continue to kiss. Kun’s hand travels up and down the sides of Taeyong’s body, reveling in the softness of Taeyong’s skin under his palm. Taeyong tangles his fingers in Kun’s hair while his other hand sneaks in between their bodies to fondle between Kun’s legs. </p><p>“Yong,” Kun breathes out once Taeyong cups his balls, squeezing them just enough for it to feel good. </p><p>“Wanna taste you tonight,” Taeyong says, no trace of shyness or hesitation in his voice, even though Kun knows he’s probably blushing right now. He can’t tell due to the dim lighting of the room but he knows the Prince well enough.</p><p>The statement takes Kun by surprise, but he recovers fast. It helps that his dick instantly reacts to Taeyong’s words, hardening in Taeyong’s fist.</p><p>“Okay,” is all Kun can say, nodding quickly.</p><p>He kisses Taeyong once more before he sits back and lets Taeyong slide to the carpeted floor. He maneuvers himself so he’s kneeling in front of Kun then puts a hand on each of Kun’s knees. He can tell the Prince is a little nervous so as a comforting gesture (and also remembering he gets easily cold) Kun grabs his cloak and drapes it over Taeyong’s shoulder carefully.</p><p>Then, as he draws back, he stops and cups Taeyong’s face with both hands, looking into his eyes. “Yong, my angel, I haven’t had much experience at this kind of stuff either… We’re both learning here. Together. It’s a journey that I’m glad to be taking with you. Just getting to touch and kiss you and having you with me. It’s more than I could ever ask for.”</p><p>Taeyong looks down, caught off guard by Kun’s tender words, tears welling up in his eyes. When he looks back up again, he hopes Kun doesn’t see them. It’s so embarrassing to cry at a moment like this and he doesn’t want Kun to think he’s done anything wrong. But Kun sees it anyway. He always notices every little detail about Taeyong and that’s one of the things the Prince loves about his Knight.</p><p>“Taeyong… Darling. Why the tears?” Kun asks, starting to caress Taeyong’s cheeks with his thumb.</p><p>“Nothing, I- I guess I just love you a lot,” Taeyong says with a low chuckle, wiping his eyes with the back of a hand. </p><p>Kun’s worried frown dissolves into a soft smile. “I love you too, silly.”</p><p>Taeyong takes a deep breath, then takes hold of Kun’s wrists. “Now sit back, please. I really wanna do this.” He pushes Kun lightly and the latter relaxes back against the cushioned seat.</p><p>Kun pretends he isn’t affected by the way Taeyong wets his lips with the tip of his tongue before he draws Kun’s knees apart to fit between them. Kun’s cock has been resting against his stomach, hard and heavy and pulsating under Taeyong’s curious gaze. Any pretense flies out of the window the second Taeyong wraps his hand around the base and Kun gasps softly.</p><p>Taeyong pumps Kun’s dick a few times with firm and practiced movements of his wrist (they’ve done this quite a few times since the picnic) before he finally leans in and gives the head an experimental lick. It elicits a loud hiss from Kun, goosebumps rising all over his body, blood running hot in his veins as his arousal grows.</p><p>“Oh Gods, Yongie! Do it again, please.”</p><p>Taeyong looks up at Kun whose eyelids are half-closed in a clear sign of pleasure, the pink tip of his tongue darting out. Kun looks down and it’s like he’s watching the whole thing in slow motion. Taeyong doesn’t take his eyes off him as he presses the tip of his tongue to the head of Kun’s cock again, gives it another kittenish lick and watches as Kun’s breath hitches.</p><p>Then he does it again, and again. After a few dozen licks that only serve to drive Kun mad, Taeyong presses the flat of his tongue against the underside of Kun’s shaft, directly above his fist and drags his tongue up the length like it’s one of those stick candies they sell in the town’s fair.</p><p>The thought makes Kun blurt out a question, “How does it taste?”</p><p>Taeyong gives Kun’s dick another good lick before he stops and turns his attention to Kun. He makes a pensive face before saying, “Different. It’s kinda sour?”</p><p>“Oh.” Kun nods, not really knowing what to say next.</p><p>“I like it,” Taeyong shrugs and goes back to what he was doing before.</p><p>The words affect Kun more than he could ever expect. He then reaches for Taeyong’s hair and combs the locks back. Taeyong practically purrs at the tender touch, but remains concentrated on his task.</p><p>“Maybe you can… try putting it in your mouth?” Kun suggests. He’s been loving what Taeyong’s doing but he knows it can feel better than this.</p><p>Taeyong’s eyes widen a bit as he looks from Kun’s face to his dick, now coated with Taeyong’s saliva. </p><p>“I mean, only if you want to,” Kun adds in a rushed tone.</p><p>“I do. I’m not sure I can fit it all the way inside, though.” </p><p>“Well, that’s okay love. Only what you can take is fine. It’s gonna feel good just the same.” Taeyong nods at Kun’s reassuring words, then rearranges himself a bit, shifting his weight to the other knee.</p><p>Before he captures Kun’s cock in his mouth, he uses his free hand to brace himself on one of Kun’s thighs. Taeyong feels so full of Kun even before he has him in his mouth with Kun’s musky scent so present and his taste lingering in Taeyong’s tongue. But having Kun’s cock in his mouth is on a whole different level. It’s strange and hard to adjust at first. Taeyong can barely go past the head before he needs to come up for air.</p><p>“Yongie, remember to breathe and mind your teeth” Kun reminds him then presses gently down on Taeyong’s head so he can try again.</p><p>This time, Taeyong reminds himself of both things, unhinging his jaw a little more as he wraps his lips around Kun. He gives the head a tentative suck, satisfied when he hears Kun’s low moan. He does it again a couple more times before he slides down a few more centimeters. </p><p>He has Kun’s cock halfway into his mouth before he reaches his limit. Glad that Kun has a little more experience than him in this, Taeyong hears his instructions carefully. When Kun tells him to <em> “move, honey” </em>and grabs a fistful of his hair to pull on it firmly but gently, Taeyong starts to bob his head up and down.</p><p>Kun half-guides Taeyong as he melts into the chaise longue under him, skin hot as pleasure takes over him. This might be Taeyong’s first time pleasuring him with his mouth, but what he lacks in skill he more than makes up for  in sheer dedication. The way his tongue presses against that sensitive vein that runs up the side of Kun’s cock, like Taeyong <em> knows </em> that’s going to feel amazing for him, only serves to assure Kun he’s the luckiest man in the world.</p><p>Kun’s grip on Taeyong is lax enough that it allows for Taeyong to move as he pleases so Taeyong can come up for air if he needs to. He does so for a few seconds, stroking Kun’s cock as he takes a few deep breaths before he goes back to sucking Kun off.</p><p>At some point, Kun’s help isn’t needed so he just relaxes and enjoys the way Taeyong’s mouth works him, building up to his orgasm slowly but steadily. Taeyong uses his tongue to smear pre-cum all over the head, giving it a few quick sucks. Sometimes, he fondles Kun’s balls which feels especially amazing when Kun’s on the verge of coming in the Prince’s mouth.</p><p>“Yongie, I think that’s enough. You must be tired,” Kun uses his commanding voice, the one he usually reserves for the lower-ranked cavaliers he oversees. But it has a soft edge to it.</p><p>Taeyong bobs his head on Kun’s dick a few more times before he lets it go with a resounding ‘pop’. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand while he looks at Kun expectantly. “How did I do?”</p><p>“Incredible, Yongie. You were so good for me,” Kun says, leaning forward to scoop Taeyong up in his arms like he weighs nothing. Kun’s cloak slips off Taeyong’s shoulder and onto the floor but they pay it no mind.</p><p>Taeyong lets out a yelp as he plops on Kun’s lap, giggling into Kun’s neck. He wiggles in place, making himself comfortable and causing his and Kun’s erections to press together.</p><p>“Can I?” He asks, looking down between their bodies. It’s a titillating sight: having both their cocks, hard and swollen squished against each other. And it feels good, too. Taeyong thinks he wouldn’t mind coming like this: with Kun’s cock pressed up against his.</p><p>Kun bites his lower lip, clearly tempted to say yes, but then thinks better of it, taking Taeyong’s hand instead and twining their fingers.</p><p>“I was thinking, maybe we could… You know, try <em> something.” </em></p><p>Taeyong’s curiosity is piqued. He didn’t think he would be trying any new things tonight. Blowing Kun had already been a thrilling new experience, but he has no qualms if Kun wants to be more adventurous. </p><p>“Do you have any oil?” Kun asks.Taeyong’s mind spins at the question.</p><p>“Yes. In the chest under my bed,” Taeyong answers.</p><p>“Ok. Hold on to me.”</p><p>The Prince does as he’s told without delay, considering he’s been in a situation like this before. Albeit a less fortunate one and with a lot more clothes involved. </p><p>Kun encircles his arms around Taeyong’s middle before he stands up from the chaise and takes Taeyong to the bed. The marine blue sheets are still pristine, perfectly ironed without a single wrinkle. It feels oddly satisfying to lay Taeyong on top of them, naked and beautiful and <em> his. </em></p><p>It takes Kun less than a minute to find the vial of oil and then he’s back in bed with Taeyong. The Prince had scooted closer to the headboard, lying comfortably against the feather pillows covered in the kingdom’s finest silk, his hair forming a halo around his head and making Kun think of angels.</p><p>“You look ethereal,” he tells the Prince, before sitting back on his haunches in front of him.</p><p>“Hush. Don’t make me blush for the 100th time,” Taeyong protests.</p><p>“Can’t promise anything. Spread your legs for me, my sweet angel?”</p><p>Taeyong’s heart flutters at the new term of endearment. He loves how Kun’s always coming up with new ones for him. It makes him feel both extremely loved and quite turned on.</p><p>“Only because you asked so nicely,” he bats his lashes then slides a bit further down the bed, spreading his knees. All the while he tries not to think too much about how exposed this makes him. Kun could literally see <em> everything </em> which is exhilarating but also scary at the same time since no-one has ever seen Taeyong like this.</p><p>“Heavens! You’re gorgeous,” Kun says, before slipping between Taeyong’s spread legs.</p><p>He puts the vial to the side so he can make use of both hands, caressing up and down Taeyong’s thighs. He places a few kisses on his left knee then travelling upwards the inner thigh. Taeyong’s flesh is warm, skin as soft as the sheets under him. Softer even. Taeyong shivers, pleasure shooting up his spine. His softening cock starts to harden again as Kun’s caresses near his crotch. </p><p>“Kun, please. Touch me <em> more, </em>” Taeyong pleads in a shaky voice.</p><p>“Ssh. Patience, angel. I will soon,” Kun whispers against Taeyong’s skin.</p><p>It’s truly a wonder how much intimacy and trust they’ve built in such a short amount of time. Kun can’t really explain it and neither can Taeyong, but they both feel it strongly now: the bond they’ve created and nurtured and how it got them to this point. When they can explore each other’s bodies so freely, without fear or shame.</p><p>Kun’s kisses turn into little bites here and there, marking Taeyong’s skin, drawing a love map on it. Then finally, Kun risks a feather-light touch over Taeyong’s entrance. It’s barely there, a fluttering of fingertips, but it’s enough to have Taeyong arching his back and gasping loudly.</p><p>“Have you ever been touched here, my Prince?” </p><p>“No. You know I haven’t.” </p><p>Kun hums, dragging his index finger from Taeyong’s perineum down to his hole again. He watches Taeyong’s reaction as he circles his finger over Taeyong’s rim; the way he bites his lip to keep from moaning. Kun wishes he wouldn’t do that. He wants to hear Taeyong’s pretty moans more than anything right now.</p><p>“Have <em> you </em> touched yourself down here?” Kun asks, eyebrows raised in curiosity. </p><p>A tiny spark of shame grows in Taeyong’s chest but he quickly dismisses it. This is Kun. His gentle knight, his love. His lover. There’s no need for shame around him.</p><p>“Only once,” Taeyong confesses.</p><p>“How did it feel?” </p><p>“It felt strange at first but then it started to feel good. There’s a… <em> spot </em> inside.”</p><p>Kun’s fascinated. He’s sure he had heard of that before, but he never even thought of trying to touch himself in that way. The fact that Taeyong has and the thought of him lying in this bed at night, alone and with his own fingers buried deep inside, making himself come is too much for Kun to handle. </p><p>He leans forward, then. Draws himself up on his knees and hands, so he can hove over Taeyong and they’re staring at each other.  After a moment, Kun says, “I wish to make love to you, my Prince. I want to be inside you and find that sweet spot of yours and make you feel pleasure. Will you allow me?”</p><p>“Yes, Kun. My body is yours. I’m yours. I want you inside of me.” When Taeyong’s done speaking, he places a hand on Kun’s nape and brings him into a searing kiss.</p><p>Kun takes all the care in the world getting Taeyong relaxed and ready. He coats his fingers in oil and enters Taeyong slowly: one finger, then two. He works up to the third one by pumping the two in and out of Taeyong’s hole and scissoring him slowly.</p><p>Taeyong’s tight. Impossibly so. Kun’s never had anyone like this so he doesn’t have any real basis to compare but he can’t imagine anyone but the Prince could wrap so prettily around his fingers like Taeyong does. </p><p>Whilst Kun works on loosening Taeyong’s hole, he makes sure to use his other hand and his mouth to distract Taeyong of any possible discomfort. He peppers kisses all over Taeyong’s body, plays with his nipples and whispers sweet words to him.</p><p>Taeyong’s sensitive. Kun has known that all along, but tonight he’s even more affected by the way Kun’s touching his body. So he writhes and moans and digs his nails in Kun’s biceps. By the time Kun has three fingers in Taeyong’s ass, the latter has been reduced to a panting mess. Albeit a beautiful one.</p><p>“Angel, you look so pretty like this. You’re twitching so much, Yongie. Feels so tight around my fingers.”</p><p>“It’s all for you. <em> Only </em> for you,” Taeyong manages, then rolls his hips as Kun thrusts his fingers deeper inside him. </p><p>"Gods! Oh, fuck, Kun. <em> There! </em>” he cries out, rolling his hips again so Kun’s fingers brush against the bundle of pleasure inside him.</p><p>“Is this it, Yongie? Here?” Kun whispers, angling his fingers and fucking them inside Taeyong just right.</p><p>“Yes, yes... right there.,” Taeyong chants, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Kun watches as beads of precum gather on the tip of Taeyong’s dick, dripping over the sides.</p><p>He wastes no time in getting the Prince’s dick into his mouth, sucking at the head as he works Taeyong open, pumping his fingers at a fast pace, milking Taeyong’s orgasm out of him.</p><p>“Kun, stop. Stop!” Taeyong says a little loud so he can be heard, but not quite screaming.</p><p>Kun’s fingers immediately go still inside Taeyong and he lets go of Taeyong’s dick. A string of saliva connects his lips to the cockhead  before Kun wipes his lips clean with a thumb.</p><p>“What’s it, love?” Kun’s concern is obvious in his voice and his expression.</p><p>“I don’t wanna come like this.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kun sighs in relief. He thought he had hurt Taeyong somehow. “Alright, my Prince. Whatever you want.”</p><p>“Just want to feel you,” Taeyong mewls, reaching for Kun’s clean hand. They twine their fingers and Kun smiles lovingly at Taeyong.</p><p>“Ok, gorgeous. Are you ready for me?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>Kun slips his fingers out of Taeyong’s hole. He’s welcomingly loose, pink pucker twitching around nothing, waiting to be filled. Wasting no time, Kun reaches for a couple of pillows, placing them under Taeyong so his hips are raised at an angle that’ll make it more comfortable for the both of them. Then he grabs the vial of oil, pours it onto his palm and spreads a generous amount of it over his dick. </p><p>Coaxed by Kun, Taeyong raises his knees slightly, bearing himself further for him.</p><p>Before Kun enters Taeyong, he makes sure to make eye contact with him so he can watch each one of Taeyong’s reactions. He uses a hand to align himself with Taeyong’s entrance while the other caresses up and down Taeyong’s side gently.</p><p>“Tell me if it hurts,” Kun says then starts to slide into Taeyong’s heat slowly and patiently.</p><p>Taeyong doesn’t protest. His lips parted, a hand twisting the bedsheets under him and the other splayed on Kun’s chest; he stays silent except for the occasional exhale and moan.</p><p>Once Kun’s all the way inside, he waits and doesn’t move. Taeyond takes his time adjusting and getting used to having something so thick inside of him. It certainly feels a lot different than just fingers. Taeyong never had the courage to use toys even though some of his friends in court raged about it, even going as far as showing Taeyong some of their items.</p><p>Now Taeyong is glad he didn’t. He doesn’t think any toy would compare to Kun. He’s glad Kun’s his first <em> anything.  </em></p><p>Taeyong stares at Kun through half-closed eyelids, words barely audible over the buzz in his ears as he gives Kun permission to move.</p><p>The drag of Kun’s cock inside of him alone is enough to drive Taeyong crazy. It’s as if he can feel it on every nerve end in his body. Kun’s pace is slow, mindful of this being Taeyong’s first time. He takes some time thrusting shallowly, setting a rhythm and being the most caring and gentle lover.</p><p>Taeyong feels even tighter around Kun’s dick than he did around his fingers. It takes all of Kun’s willpower not to come in the first minute of fucking into Taeyong. He’s been on the edge for a while, but wants this moment to feel good for the both of them equally. So he holds back, focuses on enjoying how delicious it feels to be inside the Prince.</p><p>When Taeyong clenches around Kun for the first time, Kun almost comes.</p><p>“Yongie, fuck. You’re killing me,” Kun curses under his breath.</p><p>The natural flow of things drives Kun to start thrusting deeper Taeyong and picking up a faster pace. Taeyong doesn't show any discomfort. On the contrary, he reaches for Kun, wrapping his arms around his neck so he can capture Kun’s lips with his.</p><p>They breathe into each other’s mouth as Kun keeps pounding into Taeyong. At some point, one of Taeyong’s legs ends up draped over Kun’s shoulder and that allows him to reach even deeper inside Taeyong.</p><p>“Ah, Kun, it feels so good,” Taeyong whines.</p><p>“Yeah, love? You think you’re close?” Kun asks, voice coming out strained from the exertion.</p><p>“I.. I think so.” Taeyong stops kissing Kun, in favor of mouthing at Kun’s neck, hot breath fanning over Kun’s skin. </p><p>Kun can tell the Prince is close because he always gets extra clingy when he nears his orgasm so he slows down, pulling his cock almost all the way down only to slam into Taeyong again. He hits Taeyong’s spot again and again, jostling Taeyong’s body under him and driving him further up the bed.</p><p>“Gonna come? Want me to touch your pretty cock, Yongie?” Kun asks, still moving to the best of his ability.</p><p>“Yes... touch it. Wanna come so bad,” Taeyong mumbles.</p><p>Kun reaches between their bodies, wraps his hand around Taeyong’s cock and fists it in time with his thrusts. Taeyong does nothing but moan as Kun milks it out of him; feeling that familiar hot tightening in his balls, toes curling and vision going white as his orgasm crashes down against him like waves against the shore.</p><p>Hot white jizz spills all over Kun’s hand and their stomachs and Taeyong sinks his teeth into Kun’s shoulder. It sings a bit but it’s not strong enough to break skin so Kun welcomes the pain. Taeyong trembles in Kun’s arms as the result of such intense pleasure.</p><p>“You okay, my love?” Kun asks, coaxing Taeyong to untangle himself from Kun so Kun can slip out of him easily. He receives a little whine as an answer, but accepts it as a yes. </p><p>Taeyong lets out another whine when Kun slides his dick out of him, but more because he’s sensitive than anything else. </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay. Here. Open up.”</p><p>Even still a little out of it as he comes down from his orgasm high, Taeyong parts his lips when he feels Kun brush his bottom lip with his fingers.</p><p>“Can I come in your mouth?” Kun asks, hopeful. He knows Taeyong wouldn’t deny him, but he can’t lie and say this hasn’t been something he’s dreamed about for a while. It had taken all of his willpower earlier not to do it when Taeyong was on his knees for him.</p><p>“Mhm, do it.” Taeyong relaxes his jaw even further, plush lips red from all the kissing and cheeks almost as red. He looks debauched and beautiful and Kun just wants to eat him up.</p><p>“Aren’t you a good boy, my Prince,” Kun says as he straddles Taeyong’s chest then slides his cock past Taeyong’s lips until it’s halfway inside his mouth.</p><p>Taeyong hums around Kun’s dick, the vibrations sending shocks of pleasures all over Kun’s body. He starts thrusting into Taeyong’s mouth without any warning or ceremony, reveling in the way Taeyong seems to be enjoying it. Taeyong’s hands fly to Kun hips for support while Kun’s own find Taeyong’s hair. </p><p>Tears start to well up in the corner of Taeyong’s eyes and drool runs down his chin, but Kun keeps using his mouth until he climaxes.</p><p>Ropes of semen shoot down Taeyong’s throat and he feels himself gag slightly so Kun quickly pulls his dick out allowing for Taeyong to breathe. A bit of residual cum catches on Taeyong’s dick and drips down his chest and the image alone drags Kun’s orgasm for a few seconds longer.</p><p>“My Prince, my Yongie..You’re truly a dream,” Kun says, swiping his thumb over Taeyong’s chin and chest before holding it up for Taeyong to lick it clean.</p><p>Once Taeyong’s done with that, Kun collapses on the bed next to Taeyong and lets out a satisfied sigh.</p><p>“Kun,” Taeyong whispers his name then turns on his side to curl up against him. He drapes a leg over Kun and tucks his head under Kun’s chin.</p><p>“Yong,” Kun replies in the same tone and Taeyong giggles, the sound as delightful as the bird’s chirping in the early morning.</p><p>"I think I’m even more in love with you now.”</p><p>“Is that right?” Kun chuckles, dragging his fingertips up and down Taeyong’s back absentmindedly.</p><p>“Uhum. Positively. Didn’t think it was possible, but here we are.”</p><p>“Guess we just have to keep doing this then so you’ll just keep falling in love with me a little more each time.”</p><p>Taeyong starts rubbing circles around Kun’s nipple. Thankfully, Kun’s too spent for that to do anything but slightly tickle him.</p><p>“I guess we do.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>┈┈┈♛┈┈┈</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Taeyong has never felt as happy as he does now.</p><p>Tonight it’s all about Kun and him. He can barely contain his excitement as servants fuss around him, adjusting his outfit, powdering his cheeks and combing his hair. It’s hard to stay still when his mind is on Kun who’s probably getting ready as well, dressing up in the clothes Taeyong had arranged to be made for him.</p><p>Kun had paid for them himself but Taeyong had been the one to call the tailors and the cobbler and he was there to give his opinion when it was needed. After that was settled then Taeyong set out on his task to teach Kun the waltz and some other basic dances so they could enjoy the night together.</p><p>They had a lot of fun and contrary to Kun’s belief he did pretty well and learned fast. </p><p>“I’m not surprised at all considering you’re an exceptional swordsman,” Taeyong had said while he let Kun lead him to the beat of the music played by the royal string quartet. Taeyong had arranged for them to meet in one of the smaller entertaining rooms in the palace so they could have some privacy.</p><p>“I’m not sure that has anything to do with it. I think I have a good teacher, that’s all,” Kun had answered to which Taeyong rolled his eyes even though the praise made him giddy.</p><p>It takes way longer than Taeyong expected for him to get ready. Every time ball season begins Taeyong forgets how big of a hassle it is. Luckily he only has to attend very few events. No one expects a prince to go to every ball in the city, but Taeyong thinks that if he could go with Kun to every single one, he wouldn’t find it so dreadful.</p><p>Once Taeyong is dressed all he needs to do is put on his jewels and crown. The one he’s wearing tonight is made of gold and encrusted with blue diamonds. It perfectly matches the blue and gold of his jacket. He hopes Kun likes it.</p><p>The ball has already begun when Taeyong gets there, going down the staircase as heads turn to stare at him. He politely smiles at the guests at the same time as his eyes roam the room in search of one particular face.</p><p>He sports Kun close to the foot of the stairs, accompanied by two other knights: Jaehyun and Johnny. Taeyong knows their names because they used to be quite famous and coveted bachelors in court before they married each other.</p><p>Kun looks absolutely dazzling as Taeyong expected him to. He’s dressed in a burgundy jacket and black leggings and boots. The jacket is similar to Taeyong’s but with silver accents instead of gold, small rubies embedded to the buttons and Kun’s knight crest pinned on the left side of his chest.  </p><p>Kun’s hair is swept back, only a single strand falling charmly over his forehead and when he smiles, dimples on display, the air is knocked out of Taeyong’s lung. He wants to tell Kun how handsome he looks, how perfect and dreamy and gorgeous but he can’t do that in front of the entire court so decides to wait until they’re in a more private setting.</p><p>“Your Highness,” Kun greets him, bowing politely before extending a hand for Taeyong to take.</p><p>“Sir Kun,” Taeyong replies in kind, taking Kun’s hand in his as he finishes going down the few steps left.</p><p>He greets the others with a smile and a nod, receiving polite bows in return. </p><p>“Would you grant me your first dance?” Kun asks as soon as Taeyong’s by his side. </p><p>Butterflies flutter in Taeyong’s belly at the words. He’s been imagining this moment for weeks and now he’s finally experiencing it so all he can do is whisper a breathless ‘yes’ and let Kun guide him to the middle of the ballroom. Taeyong can feel people’s gazes following them, some of them stepping to the side to allow them passage as they walk to the center of the room.</p><p>The King and Queen are sitting on their thrones, watching. Taeyong’s hands are sweating slightly but Kun doesn’t seem to mind. He’s nervous and thrilled at the same time and he knows Kun feels the same.</p><p>Once they reach the dance floor, Kun places a hand on the small of Taeyong’s back and Taeyong puts a hand on Kun’s shoulder, the way they’ve practiced it before.  </p><p>“Ready, my prince?” Kun asks for Taeyong’s ears only.</p><p>“Ready,” Taeyong answers with a smile. Then, as if on cue the first notes of the song fill the air.</p><p>As they dance and spin around the room with the other couples Taeyong feels like in a dream. Kun’s hand firmly holds his as the other guides him gently through their dance; their steps synchronized. Kun doesn’t miss a single beat, dancing as perfectly as he did during their private lessons.</p><p>He’s dazzled by Taeyong’s beauty but he’s even more enamoured with Taeyong’s soul. He’s a wonderful man, a kind prince and a passionate lover. He’s the love of Kun’s life. </p><p>Neither of them knows what the future holds, but Kun’s sure he wants to nurture the love between them and he’ll always be by Taeyong’s side. Even if he’s only a simple man, a knight whose most prized possession is his honor, he feels worthy of Taeyong’s love and he knows Taeyong feels the same. </p><p>It took a good amount of courage for Taeyong to go after what he desired and it took Kun an equal amount to say yes to something he thought would never happen out of the bounds of his imagination. It all happened so fast but neither of them would have it any other way. They’ve made such a strong connection for two people who come from such different worlds. </p><p>It’s clear for everyone to see that their love for each other is special and boundless as they waltz around the room in a flurry of blue and red, silver and gold. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, thanks for reading!</p><p>kudos and comments are appreciated ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>